


Sweet Recollections of a Time Long Since Past

by PetraLynn



Series: A Dove is a Type of Songbird [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abraxas Malfoy got so caught up in being a wingman he forgot to mention he was being a wingman, F/M, I'm not saying a perfect mix of Hermione being there and Tom being on the Quidditch team stops Voldy, Prequel, Quidditch Player Tom Riddle, Sugar Quills, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Time Turner Accident, Tom Riddle just wants to be a good boyfriend, and who doesn't like a world leader who's fit?, because fandom need more of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraLynn/pseuds/PetraLynn
Summary: Tom remembers when the girl from nowhere came to Hogwarts. He was after all the only member of their house who had been there that year for the winter holidays. Dipet had allowed her to sit autumn finals over the break. Tom had watched her hectically studying in the library.Or Abraxas has a plan to get the slytherin seeker and the bookworm together and it involves sweets.





	Sweet Recollections of a Time Long Since Past

Hermione has been in Tom Riddle’s classes for nearly three years now. She hadn’t started Hogwarts with the rest of them. Not that anyone recalls that. Recalls that she hadn’t been there for the first half of their third year.

Except Tom. 

Tom remembers when the girl from nowhere came to Hogwarts. He was after all the only member of their house who had been there that year for the winter holidays. Dipet had allowed her to sit autumn finals over the break. Tom had watched her hectically studying in the library, he doesn’t see her in the great hall. 

Until his birthday when she’s wearing a slytherin green robe during dinner. She studies in the common room despite having passed with flying colors. 

“Studying to a test and for learning are two completely different things Riddle, find someone else to kiss.” 

Her tone was filled with vitriol, that makes it clear how obvious her observation is and how silly she thinks him for daining to ask the question. He doesn’t even wonder how she knows his name, or why he doesn’t know hers. 

He learns her name during their first potions class back from break but she doesn’t introduce herself to him till later, well, much later. Tom hadn’t thought to ask Ms. Cole to sign the form that would allow him to go to Hogsmeade, whoever she is the charge of didn’t either. So Tom gains familiarity with her, hours spent together in the common room together, at shared library tables to themselves. Familiarity gain threw hours of proximity, he finds himself wanting a different type of familiarity. 

It’s still much later that they get an introduction. It’s over break during third year that he decided to ask Ms. Cole to sign his form just in case. 

* * *

One day in sixth year Abraxas and Tom are discussing plans. Study plans onto quaritch plans onto, “I asked Hermione to tea at Madame Padfoots” snogging plans apparently. Tom can’t quite name the pang that ebs in his chest at knowing to everyone in their house she’s  _ Hermione  _ just not him. 

“Because she’s always studying, the points are nice couldn’t hold the cup this long without her but she’s always studying, and she says”

“She hasn’t got her slip signed” they finish together the knowledge known throughout their house. 

“Exactly, now that leaves me wondering how is a bloke supposed to sweep a girl of her feet if he can’t even take her to Madame Padfoots especially when the only thing he knows she likes is studying” 

“She doesn’t just like studying, she likes sugar quills, she trades all other types of candies but not the sugar quills.” It comes out of his mouth because it’s just so obvious, Abraxas himself has with the rest of house Slytherin been subject to Granger trading up to sugar quills.

* * *

It’s a few days later, and by then Tom has resided himself to watching Abraxas sweep Granger off her feet when a parcel thumps onto his bed. It’s wrapped beautifully it’s owner glowering down at him. 

“Brax, what’s this about”

“What this is about my dear Tom is a certain witch’s love for sugar quills. It’s a jumbo assortment box for Hermione.” Abraxas says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, when it’s really not making any sense whatsoever to Tom.

“Why’s it on my bed and not being enjoyed by its intended recipient whom we were just studying potions with.”

“Because tomorrow the intended gifter and the intended recipient will be studying arithmancy near the restricted section of the library.” Tom doesn’t understand why Abraxas is rubbing it in, or why he’s making as much sense as a mermaid above water.

“You’re not taking arithmancy, your taking divination so you can see all the girl swoon over tea leaves, and besides”

Abraxas cuts him off “And besides you and Hermione have a standing study date in the Arithmancy section because of the access to relevant texts when it comes to paper writing.” 

“Exactly!” As much sense as a mermaid above water.

“Thing is no one hangs out around the restricted section. Not even Ms.  _ my bun is so tight you can see my veiny forehead _ .” 

“Still doesn’t change the fact that you and the intended recipient are in the same house and aren’t taking arithmancy together. If you want to get Granger alone take the lesser blow to your pride and pretend you’re in some desperate need of urgent potions help.”

“I might not be taking arithmancy but both you and Hermione know going into that session there isn’t going to be a test for a while.” 

“That’s because we have a test during class tomorrow and we study after wards. We’re meeting up to do some pre reading and essay preparations.”

“Things that the both of you have already done.”

“That doesn’t mean she’ll just met you in the restricted section to study for a class she knows you’re not taking!” So what is Tom wasn’t tempering his frustration, Abraxas was setting himself up to be the fool despite the fact that Tom felt. Abraxas should know how Tom felt.

“Tom, I’m going to spell this out for you because it’s clear to me my subtlety is alluding you. I’ve got this plan and it’s nearly foolproof, which means I’m starting to doubt it. You are going to leave quidditch practice early as to reach to the library before Hermione. You’ll know what table to sit at because it’s the one most visible from the arithmancy section that way you’ll be able to wave her over. If she asks about the change in location say something about a minor quidditch injury and the lighting or the noise or whatever shit will work in the moment you get me?” 

Abraxas is talking like a man possessed so even though he doesn’t Tom nods anyway.

“And after a little bit of some reductant studying that the both of you only partake in because you’re both to nervous about fucking the whole thing up to just admit you like each other, you’re going to reach into you’re bag while she’s enthraled with a text she’s already read fifty times looking all.” The look Abraxas dons is so far removed from the expression she has that it bypasses the parody of a caricature for a brand of hilarity that under a different situation would cause Tom to burst with laughter but under the current leds to only a hint of a chickle leaving only the wisp of a grin. “And you’re going to wait for her to notice that you haven’t turned the page in a small eternity and she’s going to get an indignant look in her eyes and you’re going to diffuse the situation by handing her the sugar quills.” It’s their Abraxas stops waiting for Tom’s reply. 

“Well you seem to have this master plan all figured out so be a dear and tell me what I do next.”

“Well that all depends” Abraxas is grinning a mile wide with something so quintessentially slytherin twinkling in his eyes.

“On what?”

“On whether you’ll have the nerve to ask her to meet you after the quidditch match against Gryffindor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was enjoyed.
> 
> I would like to apologize for the delay in ADiaToSB but here is Tom and the Hermione he fell in love with.
> 
> [My Fic tumblr micheltonwritestomione](https://micheltonwritestomione.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/petralynnluna/)
> 
> [My main tumblr PetraLynnLuna](https://petralynnluna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments > Kudos > Nothing


End file.
